This invention relates to a process for the preparation of phenyl acetate and methylene diacetate. More particularly, this invention relates to the conversion of benzylidene diacetate to phenyl acetate and methylene diacetate by an acid catalyzed reaction in the presence of acetic anhydride and air or oxygen at elevated temperatures. Both phenyl acetate and methylene diacetate are known articles of commerce: the former is a staple article of commerce used as a solvent and as an organic intermediate; the latter material can be used as a high octane fuel component, or as an intermediate in the preparation of formaldehyde.
No art has been found which bears on this novel process.